The Dragon and The Tiger
by Jadej.j
Summary: Sport-1 finds himself in a magical world and someone that is important to his brother Karate-1


The Bionic Six are own by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. Java and Wesley helped me with the Japanese words in this story. Mennehotep is Trynia's fanic character from Mummies Alive ideas. 

**"The Dragon and The Tiger."**

Eric mumbled to himself how on earth did he get in to this. He was going to have a long talk with his siblings. Eric was going to go to practice but no his mom need help with taking stuff on to a ship for one of her science expeditions. The other ran out the door and left Eric to help his mom.

_"Eric can you put that in the haul of the ship."_ said Helen. She was talking to one of the other scientists that was going on this trip. _"Yes....Mom."_ said Eric, as he head down towards the hull of the ship. He walked down into the hull. He looked around to put down the last of the boxes. As he put the box down, he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see who it was but as he did he was hit in the head and the world went black.

Time went by. Eric shook his head. His Coat and hat was gone. He got up but he went down again. Slowly he got up again. He looked around and then he felt the ship move back and forth. _"Just great I be shanghaied."_ thought Eric. Then his Bionic hearing kicked in. 'Beep, Beep, Beep...' He walked over to the sound. He found a box where the sound came from. He opened the box and dropped the lid. He quickly turn and ran for the stairs. Inside the box was a bomb.

Helen was taking reading of the sounds from the Whales. When her Bionics kicked in. She saw Eric running to her and then there was a explosion and Eric disappearing in the sea. She turned as Eric came up from the hull running towards her.

_"Eric!!! Stop!!!"_ cry out Helen, but it came to late. Eric ran towards his mom. He see her trying to say some thing but before he could do any thing or say any thing the world exploded around him. The last thing remember was the ocean rushing towards him. When the explode happen Helen ran towards where Eric once stood. The ship rocked to the side but it stay afloat.

_"Eric!!!!!! No, some one help my son."_ said a frantic Helen. She nearly fell off the ship as well but, one of the other people caught her. She keep crying out Eric's name as the ship sailed on.

Eric woke up, he found himself in a small room. He try to get up but his body ached. He looked around the room. There was little to the room. He finally sat up. Then a woman came into the room. Eric jumped at bit because of her appearing. She was dress in a kimono. She looked at him, she smiled and then walked over to the dresser and brought out a kimono for him to wear. She place it be side him and left the room.

Eric looked at the kimono and slowly put it on. He felt the pain in his body. Then he felt the main pain in his body. He looked at his wrist the one with the bionics controller. His eyes widen. It was broken and that scared him. He remember what Professor Sharp said about that,_ "Now if any of you damage your bionic controller you must come and see me at once. If you don't you mite die from an over load." _That was what Eric remembered. He shook all over, as he headed for the sliding paper screens. As he stepped out, he was greeted by a man._"Hello, I'm Eric, Eric Bennett."_ said Eric. His light purple eyes gave off a light glow. The man looked at Eric. _ "Well now young man, you are up. That's good. I am Kevin Bengal. Welcome to Amami, Japan."_ said Kevin. Eric looked at the man and then bowed._"Thank you for saving my life, but I must get in contact with my family. They must be worry about me."_ Kevin looked at the young man and returned the bow.

He walked over to Eric._ "I'm sorry to say this Eric but, we have no contact with the outside world."_ Eric took a deep breath trying not to panic. Then the pain from his bionics ran through his body._ "I got to get in contact with them. Don't you have a phone, a transmitter or a computer that connected with the Internet?"_ Kevin shook his head._"We are a world by itself. Let me show you around our world."_ He raised his hand and motioned Eric to follow him. Eric slowly followed him. The pain in his arm was driving him nuts. As they walked around the small town, Eric held his arm and tried to hide the pain.

Kevin talked about how they had found him on the beach. He was covered in sea weed and his breathing was shallow. They had brought him to town and gotten him warm and stable. Eric took a deep breath before he spoke._"Sir, why is this town separate from the rest of the world?"_Again a sharp pain went through his body. His eyes tried to hide his pain. _"Eric what's wrong?"_He looked at him and saw Eric was holding his arm. _"Tell me please. Is there any thing I can do for you?"_Light purple eyes looked at Kevin. _"There is nothing you can do. I got to get home or I..."_ Eric then doubled over in pain. Kevin grabbed him before he hit the ground. 

Helen was crying. The other Bennetts were dumbfounded. Jack hugged his wife. They found out about Eric when they came to help the ship as the Bionic Six. First they knew something had happened to Eric because he didn't show up to become Sport-1. 

When Helen told them what happen to Eric. The questions put to them were: "Where is Eric now?" And "Who was the bomber?" and "Why try to blow up the ship?" 

_"So is going to tell Jazmin about Eric?"_ asked Bunji. Jazmin walked into the Lab. She looked for Eric and then saw the look on the Bennetts' faces._ "Where is Eric and what in the world is going on?"_ She looked at Sharp._"I want answers!!!"_ Jack walked over to Jazmin and put his hand on her shoulder. _"Eric is missing. Some how he was on the ship Helen was on, someone put a bomb on it and Eric was caught in the explosions."_ Her blue-green eyes were wide open. _"Is he in the hospital?" _asked Jazmin. Jack shook his head._"He was not found but we believe he is still alive."_ He then hugged and she hugged back. The Bennetts, Jazmin and Sharp started talking about where Eric could be and if he was still alive.

Eric opened his eyes. He found himself back in the room that he woke up in earlier. The pain returned as he try to get up. A hand rested on his chest._"Don't try to move. I'm trying to find out what wrong."_ said the man. His hand moved over Eric's body. Eric blinked his eyes to see who was checking him. When the man's hand went over his wrist with the bionic controller, he flinched. The man then put a cloth on the controller, and the pain lessened. Eric took a deep breath and then took a good look at the man. He jumped at the sight. It was Bunji's father, Taro Waki.

_"Mr. Waki??? Is that you??? I... I know your son Bunji."_ said Eric before he blacked out again. Taro looked at the boy and wondered if he was telling the truth. He knew his son was with a American family and there was something special about them but, if the boy was saying the truth then this boy could answer his questions. He then went to talk to Kevin about the problem with the boy.

Jazmin could feel Eric's pain but it was faint. She was so upset that she could not home-in on that and find him. Helen walked up to her._"You know he's alive don't you?"_ said Helen. Her face was red from crying. Jazmin nodded her head._"But I can't find him and that want making me so mad."_They then both hugged each other.

Eric moaned as he got up. He looked around and sighed. He was still at the same place he was before. Then he remembered seeing Bunji's father. He tried getting up. The pain was there but it was not as bad as last time. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. Kevin was just coming in the room as Eric was coming out. _"You are going back into bed now!!!"_said Kevin. He moved the boy to the bed but Eric pushed back. _"I got to get back to my family or I will die! I just need to get in touch with Professor Sharp. He can help me."_ said Eric. He then pushed some more but Kevin got him back in the bed._"I can't help you get in contact with anyone but I can help you with your problem."_ said Kevin as he looked at the boy._"What do you mean by that and where is Mr. Waki? I need to talk to him."_ asked Eric as he tried to get back up.

_"Tell me Eric do you believe in spirits and Mr. Waki also wants to talk to you but he getting some thing to help you."_ answered Kevin as he pushed Eric back into the bed. Eric looked at Kevin and then nodded to him. He remembered Deth and how close he came to being that things host. _ "I do and I some times would like to forget my experiences with a spirit I fought, awhile back."_ Eric looked at Kevin. The pain came back and Eric tried to fight it back. He took a deep breath. A tear ran down his face. Taro Waki walked into the room. Kevin walked over to him. Eric tried to listen to them talk. Kevin walked back to Eric, picked him up and carried him out of the room towards a temple.

Some incense and a bonfire were lit. Kevin put Eric on the alter. As Taro began to chant._**"Dragons strong and dragons bright, dragons full of wisdom old teach to me the spiritual light, let me walk with knowledge bold dragon fire, lift me higher."**_

Eric took a breath that was full of incense and smoke. He looked at the men in the room. The room was simple. Except for the statue of the Dragon and Tiger. Eric tried to get up again but then the room filled up with bright light and a Dragon appeared. It was a huge serpent that looked down on the three men. It's elongated face, surrounded by a shaggy bread and a flying mane of hair was what Eric saw first. 

**"Naze?"** said the dragon. His tail twitched towards Eric. He looked at Kevin and Taro and talked to them in Japanese. Then the dragon turned towards Eric and looked into the boy's light purple eyes and then it spoke to him. **"Dare desu ka? Nani desu ka?"** asked the dragon. He put his claw on Eric's chest and puff smoke into his face. Eric carefully thought what to say to this Dragon. _"Eigo go dekimasu ka? Eric Bennett desu. Boku no himitsu o oshiemasen."_ said Eric slowly so the Dragon could understand him. He learned some Japanese from Bunji but there was no way he could carry on this conversation. He looked at Kevin and Taro again and then said, _"Ii risei kara anata o shinjite imasu. I'm going to say this in English I don't know much more in Japanese so please answer me if you understand me."_The Dragon once more puffed smoke into his face and then the claw seem to dig into his chest. ** "Gomen nasai, I don't usually speak English but to you I will. Now to answer my other question: what are you?"**

Kevin and Taro looked at the Dragon and Eric. _"What do you mean by that question great one? We called you to heal this boy. I need to talk to him. He said he knows my son Bunji."_ said Taro. _"I do know him, Bunji watashi ototo-san desu!"_ said Eric, he said it in Japanese so the Dragon would understand him._"What?!??!?!?"_ said Taro. He started to come towards Eric and Dragon but the Dragon put up a claw to stop him. He stopped and waited for the Dragon to let him come close.

**"The answer boy, or you will die."** said the Dragon and again he puffed smoke in Eric's face. Eric took a deep breath and the pain came back to him and he fought it back again. _"Naze desu ka? Ii risei kara anata o shinjite imasu. I'm going to tell you but you might not believe me. Do you know of the Bionic Six? Well I'm Sport-1 of this team and your son Mr. Waki, is Karate-1. It's my bionics that is killing me and if you can help me to live please help me,"_ Eric looked straight into the Dragon's Dark Yellow Eyes. _ "So what's your price? I do know of the deals made for this kind of thing I have a friend that into this kind of stuff."_

Jazmin screamed out in pain. _ "EEEERRRIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The pain, the pain it's ssssooooo hard to think. He, he is so much pain."_ She fell to the floor of the Lab. She grabbed her bionic controller. Then she saw a image of where Eric was to be found.

Bunji came up to Jazmin and helped her up as she said _"He alive but he needs help and I not sure but I though, I saw where he was but I can't get see it clearly."_ She grabbed her head. _"I think we need some help here!"_ said Bunji. He helped Jazmin over to a chair as the others came over to them. _"Where is he? Where is my son?"_ said a frantic Helen. She looked into Jazmin blue-green eyes. She saw a statue of a Dragon and Tiger. _"What is it mom? What do you see?"_ asked Meg. The young blond girl looked at Jazmin and her mother._"A Japanese statue of a Dragon and Tiger. That all I see."_said Helen. She hugged Jazmin and rubbed her head. _"A Japanese statue that weird but at least it's a clue to where Eric is and that he alive,"_ said Bunji. He looked at his father, _"So are we heading for Japan then?"_Jack nodded._"Yes, we are but, not as the Bennetts. Ready!"_ said Jack, as he raised his hand with the ring on it.

"Ready!!!" said everyone. The room lit up and the Bionic where on the move. _"Bionic-1!! I want to ask some one to see if he could help us."_ said Shadowdancer. She stood near a Quad-Runner. _"Who would that be, Shadowdancer?" _asked a puzzled Bionic-1. As he stood on the ramp of Skydancer. _"Rath, he might know of this place. It felt like it was a magical place."_ said Shadowdancer. Bionic-1 thought of this and then nodded his head.

As the Bionic Six headed towards Japan, Shadowdancer headed towards S.F. to see Rath. Shadowdancer entered the Sphinx. But the mummies were not there, however she did see a woman in a long Egyptian dress standing in Rath's lab. Instantly Menne turned to face Shadowdancer. _ "Who are you?"_ Menne asked. _"I am a friend of Ja-Kal and the prince,"_ she said. _"Where are they?"_ Looking at the Mummy._"Are you one of those who call themselves Bionic 6? You wear their emblem..."_ Menne looked back at the young girl. _"Yes. That's right! I'm called Shadowdancer. Who are you?"_Her head tilted to the right.

_"Queen Mennehotep, wife of Thuthmose III. And friend to Rapses and his guardians... but they are off on a mission now..."_Menne moved one of the beakers on the lab's table._"You must help me! My boyfriend is disappeared, and I tried to sense where he was... and..."_ said Shadowdancer. _"Are you telepathic?"_ She walked over to Shadowdancer. _"We share a bond,"_ she explained. Menne noticed her blush. _"Very well. Tell me what you saw..."_said Menne. _"It's hard. He's in a place that's like Japan. But it doesn't seem to be any place i know..."_ Her hands were in fists as she tried to hold back her anger. _"Think of it again. And this time visualize it. I am going to do something..."_

Menne went to the great Pyramid as Jazmin thought of Sport 1. _**"Oh mighty Pyramid, tell me where the love of this girls life now resides, pluck the image from her mind and make its name known!"**_ The pyramid spun. And spelled out a name. Shadowdancer opened her eyes and saw Menne leaning over to read the hieroglyphs.

_"Where is he?"_She walked over to the pyramid. _"A place that is not in the real world," Menne said. "Let me check Rath's scrolls."_ Shadowdancer watched over Menne's shoulders as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on Rath's table. The ancient papyrus was faded and torn. Yet Menne read it easily. _ "This is not good,"_ Menne said. _"How so?"_Shadowdancer's eyes glowed. _"It's a realm of magic,"_ she said. _ "Ancient. Known to those of the far East lands. It will take much magic to get there..."_ Fire in her voice. _"Can't you bring him back?"_Menne looked at Shadowdancer. _"WE can go there. But there are special spells required to enter. If you don't mind, I will go with you to your home, and offer my help..."_ Shadowdancer took a deep breath. _"Thanks, I think," _Shadowdancer though. She had little choice but to trust this stranger. Even though she didn't know Menne, she sensed the Queen Alchemist could help.

The Dragon looked back at Eric. The tension in the air became tight. Kevin started to walk over to them. The Dragon looked up at him. Kevin stood beside Taro. Then the Dragon looked down on Eric once more.**"The price! That would be a task you must do for me and this town." ** It's tail which back and forth._"I would gladly help these people. They saved me from the sea. Now what is this task?" _ said Eric. He looked up at the Dragon. He did not hide his fear in his eyes. **"You must find five magical keys before an evil takes them from the light,"** he puffed smoke in Eric's face. _"Okay where are these keys I got to fine?"_ said Eric as keep his eyes on the Dragon. **"You find the first key in the sea where they found you. It's seem to bonded with you. So you are the only one that can get the keys before the evil takes them away from the light."** said the Dragon. Eric looked at the Dragon. Then he felt the pain again and he knew if he didn't agree he would die. _ "I said. I would do this task so hold up on your end of the deal please."_The Dragon then said something in Dragon tongue and a mist filled the air. Eric felt the pain leave his body and as the Dragon lifted his claw Eric jumped off the alter. _"Bionics On!!!"_ Sport-1 now stood in front of the Dragon and Kevin and Taro.

Meanwhile Shadowdancer had taken Menne with her to the Bionic 6's home. Had to meet them in Japan. Mennehotep was unsure of this whole thing. But since the Bionic 6 were allies with the Guardians, she had little choice but to help them. The Bionic 6 had arrived in Japan. Minutes later Jazmin landed with the new arrival, Mennehotep. Everyone regarded her with confusion. Helen was wondering just who this Egyptian mummy was. They did remember their encounter with the mummies a while back. And Helen did trust Jazmin's judgment on these matters. Now Menne glanced at all the wonderment on their faces. So many figures in bright colors much like those of Egypt. And in skin tight clothing, that seemed a bit shocking. She was used to modern fashion, but the ultramodern Bionic 6 uniforms were beyond that even.

_"Who is this?"_ Bionic 1 wanted to know. _"This is Mennehotep,"_ said Shadowdancer. _"She said she could help us find Eric. She knows he's in a magical place, beyond our reach..."_ I.Q. looked at Menne, who looked back, still a bit nervous. _ "You are...a mummy,"_ he said. _"That... is right, young Nubian..."_ she said to him. At least he looked as if he were from Nubia. _"Er... I'm American," _he said. _"I meant no insult,"_ she apologized._"None taken. Words are not problems for me,"_ I.Q. shrugged._"Can you find my boy?" _asked Helen, as Mother 1. She felt instant trust at this woman, sensing she was a mother or had been one herself at one time. _"Yes. You are the boy's mother,"_ said Mennehotep, going to Helen and taking her live hand in her mummified bandaged one. _"Yes,"_ Helen sniffed, letting Menne pat her hand for comfort. _"I know what it's like to loose a child you love,"_ said Menne. 

_"I will help..."_Karate-1 step forward._"Wait, how do you know where Eric is?"_ Karate-1 asked her._"I used the Magic of Rath's pyramid,"_ said Mennehotep. _"And I have written the location down. But it is a magical realm. Beyond your world as you know it. There is a gateway to it that is on an island... do you know the name..."_ She spoke a name, and Karate shivered. _"I have heard legends of that place from my birth father,"_ Karate said. _ "And I never believed it seriously existed till now.."_ He looked at Shadowdancer. _"Let's go and find my son!" _Helen said, determined. _"Right,"_ said Bionic 1. _"Would you care to join us, Mennehotep... is it?"_He looked at Menne. _"Yes," _she smiled. And bowed to him._"Are you the father... and leader?"_Shadowdancer gasp._"That's right,"_ Shadowdancer said. She felt embarrassed she had not properly introduced the others. Hastily the introductions were made. Meg was wowed by the woman in bandages. Her long dress was fancy, like that of a queen. Upon her dark hair was a long wig, and a golden winged crown of gold ibis feathers. They spread on either side of her mummified face. And the ueraus serpent emblem lay on the middle of her brow.

The Bionic Six and Menne got on Skydancer and headed for Japan. The group talked about how Sport-1 ended in this Magical place and how they would get inside the Magical land.

Shadowdancer in truth was not listening to the others, her mind was else were trying to reach out to the one person she learned to love with her heart. She had a very hard life in many ways. Especially with her way she lived it. She was a street fighter that took the hard way into the ring light. She didn't had to fight, she and her sister were rich but that was the reason she took up this way of life. She was bored with all the parties and other things that her sister wanted her to do. Then it happen that accident. She also most died but that when she met Sport-1, who later she found out he was Eric Bennett. JEP had called him to help him to save her life. She all most died 'laughing' when Sport-1 came into the lab. The first thing that happen was Sport-1 yelled at JEP about the past things he had done to him and his family. She knew at once that Sport-1 knew JEP's way of doing things. Which were not all ways the right way to do them. Then Sport-1 saw her in the life support tube. Their eyes met and Sport-1 walked over to her. When he asked JEP what happen to her. She reached out with her mind to touch his for the first time. That when it happen. She felt so much power in his mind but it was pure and she wanted too join him in an embrace of souls. But JEP stopped her. She looked into Sport-1's light purple eyes and she knew that from here on in he was going to be apart of her life. That was a year ago.

Suddenly she felt him reaching back to her. Their two souls joined up on the astral plain. ~_Eric where are you? What happen to you? Are you all right?_~ thought Jazmin. Eric's spirit touched her's and then her questions were all but answered. They held together for some time and she then pulled away from him. ~_We are coming to get you stay there. PLEASE_.~ But Eric spirit was sad. He told her he could not stay where he was but he would be back to this place soon. He had to do a task for the Dragon. She knew he was right about the deal with the Dragon. _ ~How can we help?~ _ He remain quite. ~_Eric, Please!!!!_~ He told her that he had to ask the Dragon if they could help. 

Light purple eyes looked up at the Dragon's Dark yellow eyes. _"My family and friends are coming here to get me."_He stood fast facing the huge Dragon. Once more smoke filled his nose. **"They can't enter this world but, they can met you at your friend Mo-Mo's home."** Bright purple light glowed strongly. Eric took a deep breath. His mind reached out to Jazmin and told her what the dragon told him. Of course she didn't like it but it was better than nothing. She slowly let go of his spirit and returned to the others. Eric/Sport-1 looked up at the dragon again. He looked down on the young boy, bowed, then he disappeared into the smoke. Eric/Sport-1 sighed but he then turned and looked at his new friends. It took some time to tell them all about how he and the others became Bionic and what been going on in the world.

Taro Waki walked with Eric by this time had turned off his bionics, down to the beach. They remain quiet. Eric took in the beauty of the land. Sounds of the ocean filled his ears and the smell of salt filled his nose. He closed his eyes and let his senses take control. He slowly felt the Spirit Key call him. He opened his eyes and drove into the ocean. Taro waited for Eric to resurface. In a blaze of blue-light the stillness broke. Eric came to the shore, a glowing key in his hand and his light purple eyes glowed as well.

_"Eric???"_ asked Taro. Eric looked at Bunji's father. It took him some time to relies he wasn't breathing. Eric took a deep breath. His body shook and the Key dim from a bright light to a mild glow. _"Yes, Taro."_ He blink his eyes. Taro grabbed Eric as he lost his footing. _"Are you okay and what happened to you?"_Eric began to breath normal in Taro's arms. They remain still for a time as Eric took time to get his strength back. _"Tell me about my son."_Eric looked up into the black eyes of Taro. Eric's eyes lit up. _"Bunji might get on your nerves at times but he all ways there for ya and he all ways talking about his father."_ Then Taro hugged Eric. _"I can't not leave this little town but I want you to take some thing to him for me please."_Eric gripped Taro hard. He whispered into his ear. ~_I really want you to come with me. Bunji really wants to see you again._~ Taro shook his head. Eric bow his head, he tried to hold back his tears. _"Go ahead Eric tell it all out."_ They stay there for a time and then went back to the town. Kevin meet them and told Eric how to leave the town. Taro came back with a package for Bunji.

Kevin walked Eric over to a pair of stones. Kevin said a quotation and the stones glowed and then a door way open to Mo-Mo's town. _"Take care Eric. I hope to see you again soon."_ Eric held the package that was for his brother._"The same to you my friend. I do hope your protector let's me come back one day."_

_"As do I. Once you find the keys all you have to do is touch them a small dragon will appear and take the key home. I wish you luck and good journey."_Kevin bow and Eric return the jester. Then he took a breath and walked threw the door.

Sky Dancer landed near where Mo-Mo lived. Quickly the Bionic Six moved towards where they would meet Sport-1. Mo-Mo was very surprised to see Sport-1 come out of nowhere. _"Forgive me Mo-Mo for dropping in like this."_ Sport-1 bow to her. _"I been threw something that I'm not sure if I believe."_Then there was a knock at the door of the temple. _"That would be my ride."_Mo-Mo walked over to the door and opened it to see Karate-1, the other Bionic Six and two others she didn't know. _"Karate-1 your brother just appeared in front of me. I don't understand what is going on please explain this to me."_ Sport-1 watched as Karate-1 told Mo-Mo what been going on and asked if they could come in. Mo-Mo motioned the group to come in. It was Mother-1 that ran over first to him. _"My baby are you all right?"_ Sport-1 hugged back as the others came over to him. It was then Sport-1 saw Mennehotep. He bow to her and looked over to Shadowdancer.

_"So I see ya went to the Sphinx to find some magical help."_ Sport-1 grinned at his family. Shadowdancer came up and hit him in the back. _"You silly you had us all worried."_ Sport-1 looked a bit sheepish at Shadowdancer. Karate-1 and Rock-1 giggled at the sight. Sport-1 eyes narrowed at his siblings. Sport-1 then took a deep breath. Shadowdancer could feel something was going to happen that will change very thing. _"Karate-1, I need to talk to you alone."_ He held out his hand to his brother. Karate-1 was taken aback from the tone of his brother's voice. The others watched as Sport-1 pulled Karate-1 over to talk to him. Karate-1 took a step back as Sport-1 talked to him. Slowly Sport-1 held out the package that was for his brother. Karate-1 took it from him, tears were in his eyes as well in Sport-1's. 

Sport-1 walked back to his family, to tell them what was going on. Slowly he told them what he found in that magical town. _"You found Bunji's father and you now got to find these keys."_ said Rock-1. Sport-1 nodded. He looked back at Karate-1 who was looking at the stuff that Sport-1 brought from his father. Karate-1 was sitting down. His hands were moving over the items in front of him. One of them was one piece of a Sword set. Another was a small book, which no doubt a diary and then a note. He slowly opened that note. It was Sport-1 that walked over to him as he read it. Black eyes looked up at his brother. _"Brother, I don't know what to say about this but your father really wanted to met you but the guardian would not let him leave."_

_"What kind of guardian?"_Light purple eyes looked down on Karate-1._"A very big Dragon."_Karate-1 stood up and looked at Sport-1 in the eyes. By this time Shadowdancer had come over to them. _"Are you both all right?"_ Sport-1 turn to look at Shadowdancer. His heart seem to leap. She stood proud and he knew that she loved him back.

_"Yes I'm fine Shadowdancer. What's going on?"_She looked back at the other and then at Sport-1 and Karate-1. _"We been talking about what you have to do. Bionic-1... He doesn't quite believe what you say about the Dragon but he does understand about going to find these Keys."_Sport-1 took a deep breath. He knew that it was a bit hard to believe about that Dragon but he saw it and it saved him. Now he had to hold up his end of the deal. Even if it meant his life. 

Mo-Mo and Karate-1 said their good-byes and the Bionic Six where on their way to find the Keys that Sport-1 had to find. Sport-1 was thinking about what the Dragon had told him about the Keys and about the darkness that was going to take them from the light. **The light...** why can't he get that out of his head? _"I got it."_ Sport-1 had jumped out of his chair. _"What's that Sport-1?"_asked Rock-1. Shadowdancer could see that Sport-1 knew some thing. Sport-1 eyes where lit up. _"I know what the Dragon was tell me. I think they can be found in holly places."_Mennehotep was listing to Sport-1's idea on where these keys could be. _"I believe these places would be Myoshi-Ji Temple, Tofuku-Ji Temple, Fushimi Temple and Daigo-Ji Temple. These are know as some of the more important temples of Japan."_ Mennehotep said. _"Sounds like a plan to me. So do we spilt up to get the keys or got after one at a time?"_said Karate-1. The team remain quite for a time. Sport-1 then spoke. _"I not sure how much time we have so maybe we should break up into teams and get the keys and meet back at Mo-Mo's fast." _

Bionic-1 nodded in agreement. Karate-1, Shadowdancer and Sport-1 headed toward Yoshi-Ji Temple, Bionic-1 and Rock-1 headed toward Tofuku-Ji Temple, Mother-1 and Mennehotep headed toward Fushimi Temple and I.Q. and F.L.U.F.F.I. headed toward Daigo-Ji Temple. Sport-1, Karate-1 and Shadowdancer arrived at the temple. Sport-1 wore the Spirit key around his neck. It gave out a light glow and he could feel something from it as the group headed for the door of the temple. Shadowdancer looked at him and could feel something was taken his attention from her and Karate-1. _"Are you okay?"_ She reach out for his arm. Sport-1 seem to jerk from her touch. Karate-1 and Shadowdancer looked at Sport-1. Sport-1 shook for a second and looked at his love and brother. _"I'm sorry... I... It's here one of the keys, the Spirit key can feel it. I don't know which key it is though."_ Shadowdancer touched Sport-1's face with her finger tips. He smiled back as he took her hand into his'. _"Well let's get this key and get back to Mo-Mo's"_ said Karate-1. Sport-1 nodded as they enter the gate of the temple. 

I.Q. and F.L.U.F.F.I. had entered the Daigo-Ji Temple just in time. I.Q. shook his head as he threw Mechanic and F.L.U.F.F.I. battled some of Scarab's Cyfrones. Who also other that Dr. Scarab behind this evil. Also it was reasonable to think that Sport-1 in some way chosen to save the keys. Luckily Mechanic was alone. No doubt Scarab thinks he got the advantage over the Bionic Six. He would find out that was going to be wrong. Mechanic threw a darkness grenade. The temple chief priest came forward and talked to I.Q. He explained why he came and what might be going on. The Chief priest then told one of the other to fetch the Wind key for I.Q. The Priest listened to I.Q. as he told him how his younger brother been chosen to find the dragon keys. The other priest then came with the Wind key. I.Q. thanked the Chief Priest and hurry back to Momo's home.

Rock-1 and Bionic-1 had to fight Chopper and Madame-O from stealing the key at Tofuku-Ji Temple. Rock-1 blasted her sonics at Madame-O as the villainess used her harp. As the two power sound waves hit each other Bionic-1 and Chopper duked it out. Chains wrapped around Bionic-1. Chopper tried to pull Bionic-1 towards him but the leader of Bionic Six didn't move an inch. The chains slowly cut into his skin. Rock-1 with quick reaction blasted Chopper's chain. That was when Madame-O threw a darkness grenade. Rock-1 helped Bionic-1 as the chief priest came up to them. They told him what they believed happened and why they came to see him. That was when Chief priest asked one of other priests to fetch them the key they had come for which was the Earth key. They soon were on their way back to Momo's home.

Mother-1 and Mennehotep entered Fushimi Temple. They had the same trouble as well with Klunk and some Cyfrones. _** "With the wisdom of Isis!" **_Yelled Mennehotep as she blazed into her ibis armor. Cyfrones headed toward Mennehotep as Klunk headed towards Mother-1. Lighting filled the air as Menne fly around the Cyfrones, destroying them. Mother-1 put up a hologram to trick Klunk. The giant stopped in his tracks at what he though he saw. Menne then used her talons on her feet to cut through more of the robots. Mother-1 make Klunk think she was Dr.Scarab. He was so confused that Menne and Mother-1 were able to trick him to run out of the temple. Then Mennehotep blasted the ground from under Klunk and he rolled down the hill. Soon they got the Water key.

Sport-1's team wasn't doing as well as the others. Glove, Cyfones and Dr. Scarab had control of the Yoshi-Ji Temple. Shadowdancer was destroying Cyfones as Karate-1 faced Glove. The wind blew threw the grounds as Sport-1 and Dr.Scarab faced off. _"Scarab leave now or you be leaving with your tail between your legs."_ Sport-1 stood his ground as Scarab fire his gun at the young man. Sport-1 reflect the lazer beams as he ran towards Scarab. _"Stop right there bionic-brat."_ Sport-1 and Shadowdancer turn to the sound of Glove's voice. He had Karate-1 in his arms. _"Now you little trouble maker you will hand over any keys you have now or this little bionic-brat will not be seeing another day."_ Shadowdancer slowly inch her way to Sport-1. She whisper to him. _"What are we going to do?"_ Light purple eyes looked into blue-green eyes. _"The only thing we can do!"_ He slowly pulled off Spirit Key around his neck. _"If you want the key so bad Glove come get it."_ Then Sport-1 surprised everyone at what he did next. He took the key and swallowed the key. _"How dare you!"_ Glove threw Karate-1 away as he ran towards Sport-1. Suddenly every thing seem to move fast. Shadowdancer couldn't believe what Eric did but she knew that it might of been the only way to keep the key out of Dr.Scarab's hand but she was scaried for him. 

The wind picked up fast and clouds gather fast. Lighting then came down onto the small group. Shadowdancer and Karate-1 found them selves on the ground. Dr.Scarab and Glove found them selves also on the ground. Jazmin quickly looked for her love. Sport-1 was standing. Shadowdancer wanted to scream out his name as she saw that he was glowing a bright white around his body. Some how the other keys have shown up and hovered near him. Suddenly the other came running up the hill. Mennehotep was marveled at the site of Sport-1. Thunder rolled across the hills as Sport-1 then seem to speak. **_"Who dares to take the keys of the Dragons out of the light?_** Karate-1 had to hold back Shadowdancer from reaching out to Sport-1. _"Look at what you gotten us into Scarab."_ Glove had back off from the boy. Scarab was not in the mood for this kind of trouble but that Bionic-brat had all the keys and he wasn't going to let a show of this kind of padgetree from him getting the power he wanted. _**"Get me those keys!!!!**_ Glove was the only one that didn't head towards Sport-1. It was Shadowdancer that jumped Madame-O. She pulled the evil woman down to the ground. Sport-1 seem to watch this action. Soon the other faught Dr.Scarab and his minons. Sport-1 keep watching. Shadowdancer and Momo where the ones to get near him to speak. _"Sport-1 do you hear me?"_ Shadowdancer tried to reach out to him.

Bionic-1 had his hands full with Klunk as I.Q. hit Chopper in the face. Mother-1, Rock-1 and Mennetop destroyed the Cyfrons. Dr. Scarab try to get to Sport-1 but Karate-1 kick him down. It was Glove that grabbed Momo from behind. **"EEEEEEE.....!!!!"** He shot Shadowdancer down with his glove. It was the last thing any one remembered. Exsepet Sport-1, Glove, Karate-1, Momo and Shadowdancer. Sport-1 had raised his hand when Glove blasted Shadowdancer and Karate-1 moved towards Glove to help Momo. They found them selves inside a magical bubble. _"What going on?"_ It was the first time Sport-1 sounded human. Then they all saw the Dragon. _"I failed you."_ Sport-1 lowered his head. **"No human you didn't fail but you have made this...."** Dragon looked at the boy. **"Interesting and complicated."** The Dragon turned to face Glove who had come for the ride. **"You will remember little but this boy stopped your evil master from his goals."** With saying that the Dragon raise his claw and Glove disappeared. The Dragon then turn to Momo. **"My child thank you in helping keeping the keys safe."** He gave a small bow to the girl and then Momo was also sent back to the others. Sport-1, Karate-1 and Shadowdancer face the Dragon. _"What do you want me to do now?"_ Sport-1 stood in front of two of the most important people in his life. **"I can not remove the Spirit key from your body, so you must live with what you have done, but at least you have keep your word."**

They found them selves with the rest of the family and friends. Dr.Scarab had run from the scene. Karate-1 said his good-byes to Momo The family with Shadowdancer and Mennehotep left Japan. They had thanked the Mummy for her help and took her home to S.F.

Eric was looking out at the ocean. He listen to the water hit the rock cliff. It was Jazmin that came up behind him. Bunji wasn't far off. No words were spoken. Eric just held Jazmin close. When Bunji came up Eric rubbed his brother's head and the small group watched the setting sun. 


End file.
